You always did
by awesome scones
Summary: The day was as bright as ever and Arthur cursed the god above. He sat alone in the field with head stones littering the grounds, staring at the stone in front of him.


The day was as bright as ever and Arthur cursed the god above. He sat alone in the field with head stones littering the grounds, staring at the stone in front of him. Silent tears falling slowly, before he angrily wiped the tears away, glaring at the sun praying for this to be a dream. Tears falling faster he stopped bothering to care about if he would be caught crying. He trembled and his breath grew heavy and short. He threw his hands to his face in a desperate attempt to stop the flow from tears. His knees greeted the ground and he slumped over full on crying.

The sun gave him a splitting headache. But the tears kept coming until there was nothing left. The sun was setting and he stayed sniffling, laying in front of the head stone. He felt empty.

He kept reading the words that lay in front of him, tracing it with his fingers. He would have cried if there was anything left in him. A sad smile grew as he looked at the stone. Funny how all those times he told him to die, now that he had he was crying his eyes out like a baby. He closed his eyes and reminisced about their relationship. They were enemies, then friends, back to enemies, then secret lovers, back to friends, then publicly dating to now.

He was Arthur's first everything and he wanted him to be his last too. He turned the tiny ring with a green emerald around his finger, he took it off to read the writing carved into it. "I know what you meant _"_

He smiled fondly at the ring and put it back on and lay down on his back and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _"Come on Arthur it's our last year! I want to make it special!"_

 _"So I'm not going to be the lead in your play!"_

 _"Why not?" he pouted_

 _"Because you idiot! I'm not a girl!"_

 _"Arthur don't be like that, in all those plays you read men played women all the time!"_

 _"That's different!"_

 _"How?"_

 _"Shut up." Arthur said when he didn't have any real reason. He took the script and the man in front of him beamed, Arthur rolled his eyes._

 _It was now ten minutes before the play would start and Arthur was in a long blond wig and a dress. He actually did look feminine. He was slightly freaking out about being in public like this, in practice he was in his usual get up. But now he was in a dress, heels, wig, and he was dreading this._

 _"My my, qui est cette jolie petite chos?"_

 _"Shut the fuck up, I hate you."_

 _"Now now don't be like that, you look great." Francis smiled and winked_

 _Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and looked down at the ground. "Why did I agree to this?"_

 _"Because you love me!" He sang out_

 _Arthur blushed lightly, with a more saddened expression, "Yeah totally." He tried to play it off with sarcasm but He caught it. He always did. They have been together since kindergarten. They even dated once briefly freshman year, Arthur didn't want it to be public so they eventually ended it._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing..?" he refused to look up_

 _"Non tell me."_

 _Arthur looked up with soft tears, "I have to go." He urged his voice not to crack. He got up and walked to the door. And with that Francis watched Arthur leave the room._

 _'Alice' was on the stage performing the last scene, it was a tragic scene. Her lover was just shot in the moonlight, she looked to the moon and cried "dear moon, won't you ever give back to me..?"_

 _The curtain fell, and Arthur was stormed with students all grabbing his hand to take the final bow. Once all that was over, Arthur went to a dressing room and started to get changed, when Francis came in. Startled Arthur did all he knew how to do; he threw a shoe and cursed, "God can't you ever knock!"_

 _Laughing Francis just moved closer, and grasped his arm, and looked him straight in the eye, Arthur was now blushing. Francis looked as though he wanted to speak though decided against it last minute, he shook his head, and let go, turned to walk away._

 _"What the fuck was that?" Arthur mumbled as he stared at him._

 _Suddenly Arthur had an arm around his waist and a hand supporting his head and lips on his. He kissed back after the moment of shock washed away. Once Francis pulled back and looked him in the eyes._

 _"I hate you." Arthur said softly._

 _"I love you too."_

 _"I said I hate"_

 _"I know what you meant."_

* * *

Arthur looked to the stone once more, "You always knew didn't you?" He half expected him to answer. But he didn't. His expression fell and he took the roses that were long but forgotten about moved them in front of the grave. "That's okay, I'll get your answer when we meet again." He kissed the stone that had his fiancés name written in big letters on it. "I love you, Francis."

* * *

 **Heyyy, i don't know what this is but I hope you enjoyed it. just felt like writing but not committing to a long story ya know?**


End file.
